L'Ombre et la Lumière
by OuaF
Summary: Gregory House est un démon, et comme si le fait qu’il soit le démon le plus désagréable de l’Enfer ne suffisait pas, il fallait qu’il se lie intimement avec l’ange James Wilson. AU OS House/Wilson, précisions dans la fic.


**Titre : **L'Ombre et la Lumière

**Série : **House MD

**Genre :** AU Fantasy/Romance, House/Wilson

**Résumé : **GregoryHouse est un démon, et comme si le fait qu'il soit le démon le plus désagréable de l'Enfer ne suffisait pas, il fallait qu'il se lie intimement avec l'ange James Wilson.

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi niveau personnages. Par contre l'univers, ou tout du moins ses particularités, vient de mon cerveau tordu.

**Notes :** Je tiens à préciser en tout premier qu'il n'y a **aucune dimension religieuse dans cette fic**. Mis à part pour le thème anges/démons évidemment. Je suis athée.

Tout ceci est pour Ennemie. Et aussi pour Terry Pratchett et Neil Gaiman, parce que PRATCHETT C'EST CHOUETTE (trouvez un jeu de mot pourri sur Gaiman, gagnez tout mon respect.)

J'explique donc un peu mieux le background de cet AU : oubliez Princeton-Plainsboro, oubliez les médecins, oubliez tout. Ici, tous les personnages de House sont soit des anges, soit des démons, soit des êtres à part nommés Entités Supérieures. Les démons sont : House, Foreman, Treize. Les anges sont : Wilson, Chase et Cameron. Et Cuddy est une Entité Supérieure. Pour plus d'informations, je vais écrire un petit topo en Notes de fin de fic, donc.. rendez-vous à la fin, et bonne lecture.

* * *

En Enfer, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de Lumière. La plupart des habitants prétendaient que c'était parce que la Patronne refusait de payer la facture d'électricité. Ca ne posait pas de problème à vrai dire, étant donné que les démons préféraient, en moyenne, l'obscurité. Seuls de très rares petits démons persuadés d'être des « rebelles » de la société infernale amenaient des lampes du monde des humains pour éclairer l'en-dessous.

En revanche, le noir complet avait un inconvénient : il était difficile d'y prévoir, au moment du réveil, qu'un objet allait vous tomber sauvagement sur la tête.

C'est ainsi que Gregory House fut réveillé en sursaut quand l'une de ses cannes – elles venaient pour la plupart du monde des humains ou étaient des modèles démoniaques et angéliques très rares : c'était sa petite collection personnelle, et sa grande fierté – décida de se laisser _choir _en plein sur le visage endormi de son propriétaire.

Il poussa un grognement de rage qui dut retentir jusqu'au Neuvième Cercle, et se redressa violemment, envoyant au passage la pauvre canne valdinguer à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il leva la main et souffla dessus avec impatience, l'allumant d'un feu démoniaque qui ne le blessait pas, mais qui eut deux effets : éclairer la pièce où il dormait et révéler ce qui l'avait réveillé et où il avait éjecté la canne – ce qui était plutôt un avantage – et l'aveugler à moitié, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur – ce qui était plutôt un inconvénient.

Avec mauvaise humeur, il se leva pour ramasser la canne, la prenant sans hésitation de sa main enflammée. Evidemment, le feu n'entama pas l'objet, ni aucun de ce avec lequel il entra en contact. Gregory venait de reposer son précieux bien avec ses semblables quand la sonnerie de son téléphone portable retentit à tue-tête. Tout en secouant sa main gauche pour qu'elle cesse de brûler, il décrocha de sa main droite.

- Gregory House, démon du huitième cercle, j'écoute ? salua-t-il sur un ton à peine ironique.

- Tu mens toujours sur ton cercle ? lui répondit une voix qu'il connaissait mieux que bien. Si Cuddy te chope en train de faire ça, elle va te faire passer un sale quart d'heure. (Il marqua une pause, pas assez longue cependant pour laisser à Greg le temps de répondre.) Elle pourrait même t'envoyer en service un siècle chez les humains !

Gregory fit la moue et changea son téléphone de main. De l'autre, il alluma d'un geste négligent une sorte de bocal remplit d'un liquide en ébullition. La pièce – qui n'était rien d'autre qu'un désordre total – s'éclaira d'une lumière beaucoup plus agréable à l'œil que la précédente, et il parvint à mettre la main sur des vêtements à peu près propres – portables, dirons-nous, puisqu'il ne doutait pas de la raison pour laquelle son ami l'appelait.

- On part en mission ? demanda-t-il en s'efforçant de dissimuler son enthousiasme derrière un air indifférent, même s'il savait que son ami ne s'y tromperait pas.

- Exactement, fit ce dernier à l'autre bout du fil. Je t'attends dans une demi-heure à notre point de rendez-vous habituel.

Gregory voulut protester, dire qu'il lui fallait plus de temps, mais l'autre avait déjà raccroché. Il jeta son portable sur le lit en grommelant et entreprit de s'habiller et de se _dé_coiffer. Il soupira et prit le temps de choisir la canne qu'il allait utiliser.

Depuis un accident malheureux contre un Cerbère – il maudissait ces foutus bestioles complètements débiles et aveugles, incapables de discerner leur gauche de leur droite ou un ange d'un démon – sa jambe droite, empoisonnée par le venin de l'animal, lui en voulait terriblement. Aussi, il avait horriblement mal quand il avait le malheur de s'appuyer dessus ; et marcher était un supplice absolu. Même les Archanges avaient capitulé devant l'ampleur de la contamination, et il se rappelait très bien leurs mines dégoûtées – ça le faisait encore bien rire, quoique c'était sans doute un rire un peu jaune.

Il choisit finalement l'une de ses cannes préférées, ornées de flammes qui lui rappelaient agréablement son statut et que son ami lui avait acheté dans un magasin d'humains, et se dépêcha de sortir de chez lui. Il ne voulait pas arriver en retard pour cette mission de la Brigade.

La Brigade – c'était la Patronne qui avait choisi ce nom. Gregory le trouvait vraiment stupide, et il ne se privait pas pour le lui rappeler chaque jour que Dieu (enfin, _Satan_ dans son cas) faisait – était un groupe d'anges et de démons travaillant en binôme pour, citation : « le Bien de l'Humanité. » La Patronne avait un peu trop tendance de parler avec des majuscules dans la voix – il n'y avait que les femmes, et surtout les femmes Supérieures, pour parler de cette manière – ce qui avait un peu trop tendance à agacer Gregory.

Il siffla entre ses dents, ignorant ses voisins quand ils esquissèrent des saluts dans sa direction. L'Enfer aimait trop changer sans prévenir ses configurations géographiques cependant pour qu'ils puissent mériter le nom de « voisins » – il ne les reconnaissait pas à dire vrai, et se demandait si son terrain ne s'était pas déplacé, voire téléporté durant la nuit.

Mais il n'avait pas le temps de se poser ce genre de questions. Il s'étira, révélant au passage les ailes de chauve-souris que la plupart des démons préféraient garder cacher, prétendant que c'était plus _esthétique_. Lui les cachait plutôt par réflexe, et par utilité (il était bien plus simple de dormir sans ailes qu'avec.)

Il s'envola courageusement à travers le ciel infernal, qui ne méritait pas l'appellation de ciel, mais était appelé ainsi faute de meilleur terme. Il esquissa plusieurs geysers de flammes, très courants en cette période de l'année, et arriva enfin à une sortie, LA sortie, celle qui donnait sur leur point de rendez-vous.

Il se hissa au dehors – au-dessus aurait été encore plus précis – et s'ébroua pour s'habituer au climat des humains et à leur piètre qualité de l'air. Il ne prétendait pas que respirer du soufre à longueur de journée était agréable, mais enfin, lui ça ne le dérangeait pas physiquement ; il savait en revanche que les humains, eux, ne supportaient pas plus que lui leur pollution ambiante, et cette tendance à l'autodestruction physique le laissait perplexe.

Il voleta timidement jusqu'à un arrêt de bus miteux juste avant une grande ville. Il posa sa canne et ses pieds à terre, agita deux ou trois fois sa longue queue dans l'air – il n'aimait pas ça, mais il détestait bien plus avoir la queue engourdie, ce qui était très, très désagréable, et totalement ridicule – et s'avança vers un homme nonchalamment appuyé contre le local à moitié défoncé.

Gregory se rappelait très bien sa première mission avec l'ange Saint James Wilson (les anges, contrairement aux démons, avaient droit à un Titre – Saint ou Sainte. la plupart des gens affirmaient que pour cette raison, les démons détestaient cordialement les anges, mais Greg savait que ce n'était que des sottises.) Ce jour-là, ils avaient mis un joyeux bordel, démolissant notamment un miroir ancien réputé magique, et s'affichant devant une bonne centaine d'êtres humains, ailes, queues et auréoles à découvert. La Patronne leur avait passé un savon – quoiqu'à cette époque elle n'était pas encore « Patronne », rien qu'une simple recrue comme eux.

James le vit enfin et lui sourit. Quand il avait compris qu'ils seraient binômes, Gregory avait fait la grimace. Visiblement, la personne qui avait fait les groupes avait pris soin de placer leur pire élément avec le plus sage. En apparence. Car Saint James s'était révélé bien moins sage que ne laissait dévoiler sa gueule d'ange – et c'était le cas de le dire.

- Bien le bonjour, Saint Jimmy, railla Gregory en levant sa main gauche, l'autre étant occupée à tenir sa canne. Comment vas-tu en ce magnifique jour dans l'air infect des humains ?

Les anges et les démons plaisantaient souvent sur l'état de la planète. Certains avaient même ouverts des paris pour savoir jusqu'à quand elle tiendrait. Malgré tout, la plupart d'entre eux conservaient une certaine foi, une confiance, mêlée à une fascination enfantine envers les humains. Ils étaient attachants. Probablement parce qu'ils étaient mortels.

- Bonjour Gregory, le salua James en le regardant de haut en bas. Je vois que tu nous as ramené ta canne favorite.

- C'est pour te faire plaisir, je sais que tu te sens fier de me l'avoir acheté.

James leva les yeux au ciel – une attitude que Gregory trouvait bien blasphématoire pour un ange qui était, selon les rumeurs, en passe de devenir le plus jeune Archange de sa génération. Il allongea ses grandes ailes blanches, qui comme toujours, et d'une manière que Gregory jugeait _très_ prétentieuse, captaient le moindre raie de lumière. Il semblait réfléchir à ce qu'il allait répondre, tout en lissant du plat de la main sa cravate qui avait du se froisser quand il s'était envolé.

- Tu es ridicule, lança Gregory en le regardant dans les yeux, désagréable comme à son habitude. Un ange avec une cravate ? On se croirait dans un mauvais bouquin de _fantasy_. Si au moins tu savais bien les choisir…

James sourit.

- Parce que tu as l'air tellement plus intelligent, le démon avec la canne _tunnée_.

D'aussi loin que Gregory s'en souvienne, James était le seul à lui tenir tête. Même la Patronne finissait par se laisser faire à force de harcèlement moral. La plupart des anges l'évitaient bien soigneusement, et les démons ne le fréquentaient que pour se donner une réputation – apparemment, traîner avec Gregory House signifiait qu'on était un gros dur, un démon de première catégorie capable de supporter ses sarcasmes et ses sautes d'humeur.

James, lui, était son ami. Il ne le suivait pas par intérêt, mais parce que, pour une raison qu'il lui échappait, il avait de l'_affection_ pour lui.

- Quel pauvre petit orphelin on va sauver aujourd'hui ? grogna Gregory pour ne pas perdre le rythme.

Même pour un ange, son ami avait la fâcheuse tendance de prendre tous les humains en pitié, surtout ceux qui n'étaient pas gâtés par la Nature. Ainsi, il se retrouvait obligé de le suivre dans des missions pitoyables, où ils devaient veiller sur des enfants malades ou aider des vieux schnocks à accéder à une mort confortable. Il n'aimait pas ça, mais il aimait James suffisamment pour le supporter.

- Comment vas ta jambe ? demanda James en ignorant la question.

Il n'y avait rien qui agaçait Gregory plus que les gens qui ignoraient les questions qu'on leur posait et y répondaient avec d'autres questions. Il montra les dents, mais répondit tout de même :

- Ca pourrait aller mieux.

Aussitôt, l'ange s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule droite. Gregory sentit la magie couler dans son corps, de la main de James jusqu'au bout de ses orteils. C'était une sensation qui n'était pas désagréable, mais qui _démangeait _; il avait l'impression qu'un tas de sales petites bestioles rampaient dans son corps pour aller soigner sa blessure.

Il y avait deux différences fondamentales entre les anges et les démons. Premièrement, leurs pouvoirs. Les anges ne possédaient que des pouvoirs passifs, appelés Constructeurs, servant à soigner, augmenter les capacités, voire dans les cas les plus rares, à ressusciter. Les démons en revanche, ne possédaient que des pouvoirs offensifs, appelés Destructeurs, qui eux ne servaient la plupart du temps qu'à se battre. Pour cette raison, de nombreuses personnes considéraient à tort que les anges et les démons avaient été conçus de manière à être des rivaux naturels. N'importe quel idiot, d'après Greg, se serait rendu compte que c'était n'importe quoi : au contraire, ils avaient été créés ainsi pour collaborer et se compléter.

La deuxième différence était que les anges n'avaient pas d'enveloppe corporelle à proprement parler ; détail qui, au lieu de les rendre fiers comme on aurait pu penser, leur faisait plutôt honte. Ils étaient ainsi obligés de s'incarner, en se créant eux-mêmes des enveloppes humaines étant donné que leurs pouvoirs Constructeurs ne leur permettaient pas de posséder des enveloppes déjà existantes. Les démons en revanche, avaient leurs propres enveloppes, lourdes et peu pratiques, mais pouvaient à tout moment les abandonner en possédant des humains – ou d'autres démons, même si c'était assez rare. Quant à posséder un ange, il fallait vraiment être balèze.

Gregory grogna quand son ami le lâcha. Il avait moins mal, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il était de meilleure humeur pour autant.

- Alors, cet orphelin ? marmonna-t-il en tapant au sol avec sa canne à un rythme régulier.

L'ange se frotta les mains et soupira.

- Je crois qu'une pauvre petite fille – qui n'est pas orpheline malheureusement, commença James en appuyant bien sur les mots et en gratifiant Gregory d'un regard accusateur, mais qui est affaiblie par une maladie que nous connaissons bien, risque de se faire posséder par un de tes collègues.

Les démons avaient la fâcheuse tendance de profiter des maladies incurables – cancer, sida, voire même Alzheimer pour les plus tordus – afin de posséder les humains affaiblis. Ainsi, James s'était spécialisé dans la traque de ces démons parasites, et il était devenu, depuis peu, obsédé par une maladie particulière. « Le crabe, » comme ils l'appelaient, était un sujet qui semblait marquer énormément l'ange, et Gregory ne comptait plus le nombre de longues discussions qu'ils avaient eu à ce sujet – ou plutôt, le nombre de discussion que James avait eu avec son silence dubitatif et résigné qui ne respirait que le jemenfoutisme et l'ennui.

- Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas faire quelque chose d'intéressant pour une fois ? gémit Gregory.

James pencha la tête sur le coté, et le démon put voir scintiller, dans un rayon de soleil, son auréole. Il se demanda un instant si, une fois monté au grade d'Archange, son ami continuerait de lui adresser la parole. S'il _pourrait _continuer de lui adresser la parole, plutôt.

- Je te paierais un verre après, proposa James avec un gentil sourire.

Décidément, il le connaissait beaucoup trop bien.

Après s'être assuré que Gregory avait bien hoché la tête à contrecœur, James étendit ses ailes largement – il ne l'aurait admis sous aucun prétexte, mais Gregory avait toujours trouvé ce spectacle magnifique – et commença à s'élever dans les airs. Le démon le suivit prestement, battant de ses ailes de chauve-souris. Ils s'élancèrent gracieusement et dans un silence quasiment complet à travers le ciel.

Gregory effraya quelques oiseaux au passage. Il n'aimait rien tant qu'enflammer ses mains et les agiter devant quelques piafs qui s'éloignaient précipitamment. James volait plus haut et plus loin, peut-être pour que personne ne se doute qu'ils voyageaient ensemble ; ou bien parce qu'il ne voulait pas être mêlé au traumatisme de pauvres oiseaux innocents.

Il se posa dans une ruelle sombre et déserte, et Gregory l'y rejoignit. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux tandis que s'activaient les sortilèges permettant à leurs ailes et autres attributs surnaturels de disparaître. James accorda un sourire à son ami, ce qu'il faisait toujours après chaque atterrissage, comme pour lui faire comprendre que, qu'il traumatise des oiseaux ou non, il l'apprécierait toujours tel qu'il était. Ou peut-être Gregory se faisait des idées à ce sujet.

Ils marchèrent dans des rues pleines où personne ne les remarqua. Seuls les animaux qu'ils croisaient jappaient et grognaient sur leur passage ; le sortilège n'avait aucun effet sur eux. Gregory résista à la tentation de distribuer quelques coups de pied ou coups de chaud aux chiens qui aboyaient sur leur passage, car il se doutait que James n'aurait que moyennement apprécié. Ce dernier d'ailleurs, ne remarquait pas les cris des animaux, tout enveloppé qu'il était par l'importance de sa mission divine.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un hôpital. Gregory n'aimait pas beaucoup ce genre d'endroits, où les humains étaient encore plus bruyants et agaçants que d'habitude, mais il était bien obligé de s'y rendre souvent, étant donné que les trois-quarts des missions que choisissaient James pour eux deux avaient lieu dans des hôpitaux, des cabinets médicaux, bref, toutes ces choses qu'il n'appréciait pas particulièrement.

James entra sans même vérifier que son ami le suivait. C'était le cas, même s'il fallait admettre qu'il le suivait d'assez loin. Il s'amusait à voir au-delà du déguisement qui camouflait leurs attributs, et il arrivait presque à voir briller l'auréole de l'ange quand il faillit se prendre la porte pivotante en pleine tête.

- Arrête de rêvasser, lui lança James en roulant des yeux. Je sais que ça ne t'intéresse pas plus que ça, mais il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse.

Gregory ne répondit pas, puisque de toute manière James n'aurait pas écouté. Ils traversèrent l'hôpital en silence – ou du moins, eux faisaient silence ; car le reste de l'hôpital était tellement bruyant que deux voix de plus n'auraient pas changé grand chose à la cacophonie ambiante. Gregory fronça les sourcils. Un petit garçon pleurait tout en hurlant à plein poumon, des gens criaient, d'autres gémissaient ou parlaient tout simplement. Il savait qu'en vérité, il n'entendait tous ces bruits que grâce à son ouïe de démon – pour les humains, l'hôpital était un lieu sacré toujours plongé dans un silence religieux. Ca n'empêchait pas le bruit d'être désagréable.

Avant d'ouvrir enfin la porte de la chambre où ils se rendaient, James vérifia une dernière fois que c'était la bonne. Il hocha la tête en direction de Gregory, et c'est lui qui s'avança pour entrer en premier.

La pièce était une chambre d'hôpital banale. Dans le grand lit blanc, une petite fille aux cheveux très blonds dormait profondément. De temps en temps, ses sourcils se fronçaient, son visage se crispait ; mais à part ça, elle ne bougeait pas. Elle était reliée à cette machine dont Gregory oubliait toujours le nom et qui donnait le rythme cardiaque, et à une perfusion. Il y avait une chaise, sur laquelle peut-être s'asseyaient des proches, et sur la table de nuit était assis un chat en peluche.

Tout cela, c'était ce que les _humains_ voyaient. Mais Gregory et James voyaient bien autre chose. Tapi dans le coin supérieur droit de la chambre, tout près d'une fenêtre bien fermée, se trouvait un petit tas noir. Ce n'était pas une ombre, ce n'était pas une tâche : c'était un démon. Désincarné, pour être exact, et réduit à son essence, de façon à pouvoir rejoindre l'enveloppe humaine qu'il convoitait. Coulant du mur jusqu'au lit, des filets de cette essence s'insinuait de manière à rejoindre la petite fille et à entrer en elle.

James jeta un regard vers Gregory, qui savait exactement ce qu'il avait à faire.

Il leva ses deux mains devant lui et commença à murmurer des mots dans une langue qu'on n'apprenait plus dans ce monde depuis bien longtemps. L'ange recula de quelques pas quand le feu jaillit des doigts de son ami et s'élança jusqu'au démon désincarné sans rien brûler sur son passage. Il y eut un crissement terrible, qu'aucun humain cependant ne pouvait entendre, alors que le feu attaquait l'essence noire. Le démon se débattait, mais désincarné il n'avait aucun pouvoir, mis à part celui de posséder. C'était à peine s'il pouvait choisir la direction dans laquelle il allait. Un filet de tas noir tenta d'attaquer la jambe gauche de Gregory, mais James attrapa la canne qu'il avait lâché au sol et défendit son compagnon à grands renforts de coups violents portés sur l'essence, et accessoirement, sur le sol.

Sur un dernier crissement atroce – James relâcha la canne et posa ses mains sur ses oreilles ; Gregory ayant les mains occupées, il se contenta de serrer les dents – le tas se recroquevilla, un peu tout d'abord, puis de plus en plus, jusqu'à disparaître tout à fait et n'être plus qu'une tâche noire sur le mur. Gregory passa sa main sur son front. Il était en nage, mais il avait connu des démons autrement plus rudes à vaincre.

James reprit la canne et la lui tendit avec un sourire d'encouragement. Le démon la récupéra et s'appuya dessus un moment, le temps de reprendre ses esprits.

La première chose que vit la petite fille en se réveillant fut deux hommes debout dans sa chambre. L'un d'eux portait une veste noire et un jean et s'appuyait sur une canne noire qui se terminait sur des flammes. Il avait des cornes et deux grandes ailes de chauve-souris, ainsi qu'une queue fourchue qui battait l'air mollement. Il semblait exténué. L'autre, qui couvait son compagnon d'un regard inquiet quoique fier, était plus petit, et portait une cravate. Surtout, un halo de lumière entourait sa tête, et deux grandes ailes blanches encadraient ses épaules.

Quand Gregory remarqua que la petite s'était réveillé, il donna un coup de canne dans la jambe de son ami. James grimaça de douleur, puis, avec un petit sourire résigné pour la jeune malade, il posa sa main sur l'épaule du démon et ils disparurent tous les deux.

Personne ne crut la petite Melody quand elle raconta à son infirmière qu'elle avait vu un ange et un diable dans sa chambre ce jour-là. On déduisit qu'elle avait eu des hallucinations suite à son traitement et on n'en reparla plus.

Les deux amis réapparurent en plein milieu de la ruelle où ils s'étaient posés une heure auparavant avec un petit froissement d'ailes. James lissa sa cravate du plat de la main – un tic maladif, jugea Gregory.

- Tu comptes me le payer quand, ce verre ? grogna-t-il en le regardant plier et déplier ses ailes – elles étaient toujours un peu engourdies après une téléportation inopinée.

- Maintenant, répondit James en souriant.

C'était extraordinaire, cette manière qu'il avait de ne jamais prendre mal les choses.

Ils réactivèrent leur camouflage et se mirent en quête d'un bar qui convienne aux exigences du démon. Il se décida finalement pour un petit pub aux trois-quarts vides où le quart présent regardait fixement une petite télévision, insensible au monde extérieur. James haussa les épaules (il avait renoncé à chercher à cerner les goûts sordides de son ami en matière de restaurants, bars et autres night-clubs.)

Ils prirent place au comptoir, et le barman s'arracha à contrecœur à la contemplation du téléviseur. Il leur servit deux whiskys sans prononcer autre chose que le prix, que James paya obligeamment – Gregory n'avait jamais d'argent de toute façon.

Ils burent en silence ; Greg était trop fatigué pour discuter, et ils n'avaient pas grand chose à se dire de toute façon. La mission avait été un succès, sauf peut-être sur la fin, même s'ils doutaient que ce soit un problème étant donné qu'il est bien connu que personne n'écoute les enfants, même quand ils disent la vérité.

Gregory fit tourner entre ses mains son verre désormais vide. Il entendait la respiration de son ami près de lui – les humains étaient tellement plongé dans leur émission de télévision qu'ils ne faisaient aucun bruit – et il pouvait deviner qu'il était préoccupé.

Il s'était décidé à lui demander ce qui n'allait pas quand James s'éclaircit la gorge, son regard fixé sur le fond de son verre qui lui, étant encore à moitié plein.

- Et si on louait une chambre d'hôtel ? demanda-t-il à voix basse.

Ah, c'était donc ça.

Gregory ne put retenir un grand sourire entendu.

S'il se rappelait parfaitement sa première rencontre avec l'ange, il ne se rappelait pas exactement quand leur relation avait évolué. Il était évidemment hors de questions d'en parler à leurs semblables, et encore moins à la Patronne ; ils n'étaient pas très sûrs que les relations de ce type entre anges et démons soient acceptés. Aucune règle précise ne le définissait, mais chacun se doutait bien quel serait le regard des gens sur ce genre de choses. Des gens, à la limite, ça ne les dérangeait pas trop ; des Entités Supérieures, en revanche, et de la Patronne en particulier, cela risquait de poser plus de problèmes.

Gregory posa sa main sur celle de James, et celui-ci tourna lentement la tête pour le regarder. Il sourit. Ici, au moins, chez les humains, ils n'avaient pas ce genre de problème. Surtout pas dans un pub où tout le monde était scotché à la télévision.

Ils se levèrent et sortirent sans un mot, mais sans non plus se lâcher la main. Ils ne savaient pas précisément où aller. James suivait les humains de regard, et sans prononcer un seul mot, tous deux réfléchirent à cette sensation de puissance tranquille qu'ils ressentaient en observant les mortels. Ils étaient attachants, oui ; mais c'était plus que ça : ils étaient tragiques, et cela les rendait beaux, alors qu'ils se débattaient en comptant chaque seconde de leur vie.

James serra la main de Gregory dans la sienne.

Alors le démon l'attira à lui et l'embrassa. L'ange retint un sourire et attrapa les pans de sa veste pour l'attirer encore plus près. Il devait faire froid – enfin, James n'en était pas tout à fait sûr, car si ses cinq sens (même le toucher et le goût, ce qui était incompréhensible mais ce à quoi les Entités Supérieures répondaient des inepties comme « les voies du Seigneur sont impénétrables » ) fonctionnaient parfaitement, il ne ressentait pas très bien la température, tout comme la douleur physique, n'étant pas totalement incarné – car les gens qui les dévisageaient portaient de lourds manteaux, et la neige se mit à tomber.

Gregory rompit le baiser et s'ébroua. Lui, en revanche, ressentait très bien le froid mordant, et cela ne faisait qu'aiguiser sa douleur à la jambe. James posa ses deux mains sur sa poitrine et le regarda dans les yeux, calmement, alors qu'il laissait ses pouvoirs faire effet.

Gregory n'aimait pas tellement avoir besoin de l'aide des autres, et encore moins d'un ange qui se croyait très fort sous prétexte qu'ils partageaient le même lit. Il sourit et interrompit la guérison pour l'embrasser de nouveau.

Ils se chamaillèrent un moment, et la neige s'agglutina lentement mais sûrement sur leurs cheveux, ou plutôt, dans le cas de James, sur son auréole. Si un humain s'était donné la peine de s'arrêter pour regarder attentivement, il aurait trouvé ça étrange, ce petit tas de neige en suspension au dessus de sa tête. Mais personne ne prit la peine de s'arrêter.

Ils marchèrent un peu, discutant de tout et de rien, de la Patronne, des missions qu'ils avaient remplis, de celles qu'ils allaient remplir. Ils auraient pu voler ; mais en ville, à découvert, ça n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée. Et puis Gregory savait que James aimait bien marcher, et tant que James le tenait fermement, son pouvoir agissant de lui-même, il n'avait pas mal à la jambe, et il n'avait pas tellement froid.

Ils avaient presque rejoint un hôtel – ou du moins ce devait en être un – quand ils entendirent un froissement d'ailes caractéristique. James s'arrêta net et fit signe à Gregory de se taire. Il brisa son camouflage – le démon en fit autant, tant qu'à faire, autant qu'ils se fassent voir tous les deux – et il écouta attentivement, sondant la neige à la recherche d'une présence surnaturelle semblable à la leur.

Un ange se posa alors devant eux, ses ailes renvoyant la lumière contre la neige, qui renvoyait la lumière contre ses ailes dans un cercle vicieux éblouissant. Il secoua ses cheveux blonds couverts de neige et Gregory grimaça quand il le reconnut.

- Robert ! le salua James d'un air soulagé. J'ai cru pendant un moment qu'on nous espionnait.

L'ange Robert fit une grimace qui rivalisait à peine avec le dégoût sur le visage du démon.

- C'est à peu près ça, admit-il en époussetant son costume, aussi blanc que ses ailes. Lisa n'a pas confiance en vous depuis l'incident du Grand Mirémoire.

- Ce miroir merdique ? grogna Gregory en s'avançant pour se rapprocher de James, au cas où cette saleté d'ange collabo veuille lui faire du mal. Ca fait bien des siècles que c'est arrivé, et c'était un accident.

Robert Chase lui sourit aimablement – ce qui, évidemment, l'énerva encore plus. Malgré tout, l'ange semblait sur ses gardes, et il paraissait même craindre le démon. James jeta un œil en direction de son ami pour l'intimer de rester calme.

- Ca ne fait rien, nous comprenons. Mais nous ne comptons pas casser de nouveau miroir, alors ça ne sert à rien de nous suivre.

Robert roula des yeux. Il avait l'air de ne plus vraiment savoir quoi faire. D'un coté, il y avait les ordres de Cuddy, qui faisait tout de même partie de l'élite des Entités Supérieures, et de l'autre il y avait l'air très peu avenant de Gregory House, et la certitude que, si James se lassait de le retenir et de discuter, il n'hésiterait pas à laisser le démon lui régler son compte. Il avait entendu des histoires terribles d'ailes arrachées ou brûlées par des démons en colère, bien qu'il se rappela que ce n'était possible que pour les démons du septième cercle (il n'avait aucune idée du cercle de House, mais il espérait qu'il ne dépassait pas celui-ci.)

Il finit par prendre une décision. Il leva le bras – Gregory grogna, mais James posa sa main sur bras pour le dissuader d'intervenir – et un nouveau froissement d'ailes se fit entendre.

- Allison, tu peux arrêter de te cacher, lança Robert sans baisser le bras. On va rentrer.

Un deuxième ange, aux traits féminins cette fois, se posa à coté de son compagnon et collègue. Elle sourit à Gregory, qui fronça les sourcils mais ne fit aucune remarque. James leva les yeux au ciel.

- Bonjour, House, fit-elle à l'intention du démon qui ne réagit pas. Bonjour, James.

- Allison, répondit James avec un hochement de tête.

Robert agita ses ailes, observant Allison qui ne quittait pas Gregory des yeux qui ne le quittait pas des yeux. Il se racla la gorge pour se donner une contenance, mal à l'aise.

- Bien, dans ce cas, je suppose que nous allons retourner au Paradis, dit Robert en appuyant bien sur le dernier mot. Nous dirons à Cuddy qu'il n'y a aucun problème, mais ne traînez pas trop. Ici, c'est plutôt calme, mais ça ne nous empêche pas de risquer de nous faire voir par les humains.

Gregory battit l'air avec sa queue d'un air menaçant, et Robert battit en retraite. Attrapant sa compagne par le bras, il disparut en sa compagnie.

Le démon resta un moment à fixer l'endroit où ils se trouvaient quelques secondes plutôt tout en réactivant son camouflage. James s'impatienta et le tira par le bras pour l'entraîner à sa suite.

Ils entrèrent dans ce qui se révéla en effet être un hôtel, et James réserva une chambre tandis que Gregory observait les peintures ridicules qui ornaient les murs et représentaient des anges et des diables dans différentes situations. Il aimait particulièrement celui où les deux camps se battaient férocement, les anges avec de grandes lances en or et les démons avec des tridents. Il faillit se mettre à rire en plein milieu du hall, mais l'ange l'attrapa avant qu'il en ait eu l'occasion, et le fit monter l'escalier menant aux étages.

Ils s'enfermèrent dans la chambre et s'embrassèrent, et firent l'amour d'une façon si délectable que Gregory l'aurait qualifiée de « démoniaque. » Ils rirent en songeant à la Patronne et ses petits espions angéliques, et ils burent autant de vin qu'il en était possible de la part de deux êtres de leur catégorie. Ils dormirent aussi, peut-être, pas beaucoup ; ils profitaient de chaque minute qu'ils avaient pour être ensemble de cette façon, puisque c'était bien là le seul monde où ils pouvaient être ensembles.

Gregory attrapa le paquet de cigarettes qu'il avait toujours dans la poche de sa veste et en alluma une avec sa main. Il regarda James dormir sur le ventre, son auréole et ses ailes ayant réapparu d'elles-mêmes, et prenant beaucoup moins de place qu'on aurait pu croire au premier abord. Il songea, en soufflant la fumée, que n'importe quel humain, à leur place, pris dans ce genre de situations digne de _Roméo et Juliette_ – il grimaçait rien que de penser à ce genre de conneries – se serait plaint, aurait pleuré, se serait morfondu et aurait probablement fini par se suicider pour une personne avec qui il aurait passé en tout et pour tout trois jours.

C'était plutôt stupide. Pour commencer, il ne pouvait pas se suicider, pas plus que James. Et puis, ils ne se plaignaient pas de cette situation. Ils étaient heureux, et c'était très bien comme c'était ; il aurait détesté être un ange, et James aurait fait un très mauvais démon.

Il termina sa cigarette et l'écrasa sans ménagement sur la table de nuit. Il se rallongea à coté de l'ange et avança sa main pour caresser les plumes de ses ailes. James frémit dans son sommeil, mais il ne se réveilla pas.

Gregory prit l'aile délicatement et l'étira pour la placer au dessus de son visage, de manière à ce qu'elle chatouille sa joue. Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit, blotti contre James.

Il ne le lui aurait jamais avoué, mais il adorait la douceur blanche de ses ailes.

* * *

**Notes de fin :**

Pour commencer j'ai failli mettre une vraie note, avec un petit numéro en plein milieu du truc et tout, mais j'avais peur que ça casse le rythme alors je ne l'ai pas fait. Un Mirémoire est un objet magique que j'ai inventé à l'origine pour une autre histoire mais je me suis dit, tant qu'à faire, que je pouvais le réutiliser ici. C'est un grand miroir dans lequel une personne, souvent un magicien ou tout autre être surnaturel, peut déposer ses souvenirs de manière à les revisiter après. Oui c'est comme une Pensine, allez-y dites-le, sauf que bah c'est sous la forme d'un miroir. _Mirémoire_ est donc la magnifique fusion de « miroir » et « mémoire », on applaudit cette superbe étymologie, youpi, bravo.

Pour les informations supplémentaires que j'écris surtout ici pour le cas où j'écrirais d'autres fics de ce genre : le Monde dans cet univers se divise en quatre parties, le Paradis (royaume des anges & archanges), l'Enfer (royaume des démons & diables), le monde des humains et la Médiane (ou l'_In-Between_, royaume des Entités Supérieures.) Autant la distinction entre diable et démon est faible, (le passage de diable à démon est en fait l'équivalent du passage d'adolescent à adulte chez les humains, pour cette raison la plupart du temps les gens confondent les deux et personne ne s'en soucie) autant les archanges sont le deuxième niveau des anges, et passer d'ange à archange demande des capacités particulières, un dévouement sans faille, un comportement exemplaire etc. et est un grand honneur. En revanche, les démons se différencient et différencient leurs niveaux de puissance par des cercles, du premier cercle au neuvième cercle, le neuvième étant le plus puissant. Les Entités Supérieures sont des êtres très mystérieux ; c'est une espèce d'élite, chargées de veiller sur les démons et les anges sans distinction et servant souvent d'oracles ou de médiateurs entre les deux camps. Ils sont très peu nombreux, et ce sont eux qui prennent toutes les décisions importantes et dirigent les actions essentielles. Ce ne sont pas vraiment des Dieux, mais presque.

Pour l'affaire des incarnations, c'est un peu compliqué. Les démons sont incarnés de manière à avoir un handicap, puisque ce sont eux qui ont les pouvoirs Destructeurs. De cette manière ils ressentent la douleur physique, les changements de température, etc. comme les êtres humains. Ils sont également plus vite fatigués et supporte souvent mal les téléportations à haute dose. En Enfer en revanche, ils ne ressentent plus la température, ou du moins ils ne sont pas sensible à la chaleur, mais ils peuvent toujours ressentir la douleur, quoique beaucoup moins. Les anges en revanche, ne sont pas incarnés à proprement dit. Ils doivent se créer eux-mêmes une enveloppe pour leurs voyages chez les Hommes, ce qui les délivre des considérations du type température et souffrance physique. En revanche, sauf chez les anges très peu expérimentés ou pas doués du tout, ils parviennent à créer des enveloppes suffisamment crédibles pour posséder les cinq sens (qui sont, précisons-le tout de même, le toucher, le goût, la vue, l'odorat et l'ouïe) quoiqu'ils puissent être beaucoup plus facilement trompés que ceux des démons. Personne ne s'explique réellement cette bizarrerie, et les Entités Supérieures refusent de répondre aux questions à ce sujet (ah lah lah, on reconnaît bien là les patrons… -sort-)

Les attributs des démons sont des ailes de chauve-souris, des cornes, une queue fourchue et parfois des yeux de reptiles ou de chats. Les attributs des anges sont des ailes blanches (triplées pour les archanges) et une auréole (plus large pour les archanges encore une fois.) Les attributs des Entités Supérieures sont une imperméabilité totale à l'humour.

Voilà voilà, inutile de préciser que tout ceci est à moi, donc si jamais quelqu'un voudrait en utiliser des bouts, pourquoi pas mais demandez la permission avant.


End file.
